


Cheeky

by megneedsglasses



Series: Mornings [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, M/M, Mornings, Self-Esteem Issues, and some implied stuff and a few swears but nothing graphic, but just a little bit!, that's what iwa is for, there's kisses!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megneedsglasses/pseuds/megneedsglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi is a true believer in the "kiss it to make it better" approach, though he'd never admit that out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeky

**Author's Note:**

> Another morning drabble! I'm doing this to get out of my writer's block, so it's just a little something something that's been in my head distracting me from my current project. Enjoy! :)

Iwaizumi blinked his eyes open slowly. It was still early; that much he could tell from the watery gray light that filtered in through the blinds. He shivered a bit and looked over to find the curtains billowing out quietly, a damp spring air trying to leech his warmth. He rolled over and pulled the comforter up over his shoulder with a grumble. The bathroom door was open a bit, enough for him to see the mirror fogged over with steam and a corner of a counter cluttered in god knows what. He’d given up trying to figure out what all of the bottles and tubes were years ago. 

Iwaizumi closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. Now that he was awake there was no use in trying to fall back asleep. He’d just be woken up again by the sounds of Oikawa getting ready for work. He listened to the shower running, water hitting the pane of the glass door whenever Oikawa would presumably move out of its stream, until the telltale squeak of the faucet silenced the room once again. 

Iwaizumi opened his eyes so he could peek. Oikawa’s face was reflected back in the mirror, the water glistening on his shoulders and chest in the yellow light. He rubbed a towel over his head and Iwaizumi had to hold back a chuckle at the endearing fluff of hair that stuck out after he was done. Oikawa seemed to pout into the mirror, and he brought a comb through his damp locks smoothly. Then his pumped a little of something into his palm and rubbed his hands together before repeating the combing process with his fingers. He patted lotion on his face; Iwaizumi knew that much, and he blew a raspberry at his reflection softly. 

_Cute._

After a short inspection of his face Oikawa opened up the door and sauntered into the room with a towel around his hips. It was a little brighter outside now, the light from the window making the stains of pink from the shower stand out on his skin. 

Iwaizumi would be lying if he said he wasn’t staring. Oikawa had this grace. The lines of his shoulders, his broad back and smooth muscles, hip bones just prominent over the top of the towel, and his legs…his legs were long and smooth…very distracting if you asked Iwaizumi. His thighs were soft, yet strong and there was power hidden under his milky white skin. Iwaizumi loved to just run his hands all over them. 

He was busy staring at the definition of his calves when the towel dropped to the floor. Iwaizumi looked up quickly. Oikawa was standing in front of his dresser now, rifling through the top drawer. He pulled out something and stepped into the black fabric before pulling it up his hips with a little wiggle, Iwaizumi watching all the way. Could you blame him?

Iwaizumi held back a snort and rolled his eyes. He had no idea why Oikawa felt the need to wear such nice underwear on a fucking Tuesday. They were tiny and lined with black lace, and honestly didn’t even look that comfortable. It just looked like he had a serious wedgie, half of his ass left exposed. But Oikawa liked to splurge on nice underwear, and who was Iwaizumi to say anything when he looked irresistibly drop dead gorgeous in the little lacey things.

_“They’re called cheeky, Iwa-chan!”_

_“Yeah they’re cheeky all right, they don’t even cover your ass!”_

_“They’re not supposed to, meanie.”_

_“Whatever you say, babe,” Iwaizumi laughed._

_Oikawa huffed and crossed his arms. “I thought you’d like them.”_

_Uh oh. “I do like them.”_

_“Humph.”_

_“They look good on you.”_

_“Whatever you say, babe.”_

_Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “I’m serious. You look sexy.”_

_Oikawa perked up. “Oh?”_

_“C’mere.” Oikawa smiled and swayed his hips. “Stop wasting my time and get your cheeky ass over here.”_

_“So impatient. So…I look good?”_

_“Yes,” Iwaizumi smiled and pulled Oikawa closer for a kiss. “And I don’t sound like that.”_

Iwaizumi was broken from his daydream by a loud sigh. Oikawa stood in front of their floor length mirror. He had his hands on his hips, and he was chewing his lip in his reflection. He crossed his arms and cocked a hip, then stood straight again and dropped his arms to his sides. A second of staring down at the ground later he turned around and looked back over his shoulder. Iwaizumi was about to make some snide remark about not breaking another mirror when Oikawa grabbed at his sides where love handles would be. Iwaizumi frowned lightly. 

He didn’t like the way Oikawa was looking at himself anymore. He watched him turn back around and cup his ass with a quiet tut and stand on his toes. Then he squeezed his hips. Iwaizumi shifted a bit in bed and sat up on his elbows, but the motion went unnoticed by the man currently picking himself apart in front of the mirror. 

So it was one of those mornings. 

Oikawa pinched at his thigh and bit his lip again. 

“Oi, what are you doing?”

Oikawa jumped and turned around. “Iwa-chan! I didn’t know you were awake.” He crossed his arms. “Pervert.”

Iwaizumi sat up and crossed his arms right back. “What are you doing?”

“Getting ready for work?”

“Really taking your sweet time putting on pants.”

“I can’t look at myself in the mirror now?” Oikawa growled. “Why were you just watching me?”

Ignoring the second utterance Iwaizumi frowned. “You can’t look at yourself that way.”

Oikawa scoffed. “What the hell.”

“Oikawa.”

“Iwaizumi.”

Iwaizumi sighed. “Okay. _Why_ were you looking at yourself that way?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was just admiring my wonderful physique,” Oikawa’s voice dropped in volume at the end of his sentence. He pressed his lips together and frowned before mumbling something to the floor.

“What? Speak up.”

“I said I gained weight!” He raised his arms up and let them fall to his sides with a slap and locked bright eyes with Iwaizumi. “Happy now?”

“No.”

“Well then what do you want from—“

Iwaizumi got up and plopped down at the foot of the bed. “Come here.”

“Why?”

“Please.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and blinked fast at the ceiling. But after a few moments of silence he walked the few steps closer so he stood in front of Iwaizumi. He looked straight ahead, and Iwaizumi gazed up into his face as he took one of his hands. 

“Now what’s wrong?”

“I told you what was wrong.”

Iwaizumi squeezed his hand. “Okay so you gained a couple—“

“Seven.”

“…Seven pounds. It’s not the end of the world, babe.”

“I know,” Oikawa whispered and hung his head. He tried to pull away, but Iwaizumi grabbed the back of his thigh with his free hand to keep him in place. “I need to get ready.”

“You have plenty of time.”

“Iwa-chan.”

“Talk to me.”

Oikawa sighed deeply. “I’ve just…it…the project I’ve been working on at work isn’t going w-well. And I’ve just been really stressed out, and not sleeping and now this and these stupid underwear are definitely tighter and,” he sucked in a breath and Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around his legs and pulled him closer. Oikawa bent over, and his arms coiled around his shoulders. “It’s just been a hard week, and it’s only Tuesday,” he whispered into the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck. 

“I’m sorry that work is difficult and that you’re stressed.” Iwaizumi hugged him tight. 

“’S not your fault,” Oikawa sniffled. 

“You know, I think you look beautiful.”

Oikawa groaned and sat down on the bed next to Iwaizumi. He covered his face with his hands and let out a little whimper. Iwaizumi wrapped his arm around his back and pressed him to his side.

“Sorry, I don’t want you to cry.”

“No,” Oikawa sniffed loudly and scrubbed at his face with his fist. “I’ve been holding it in anyways.” He leaned over and kissed Iwaizumi’s shoulder before pressing his cheek there. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They sat in silence for a couple more minutes, Iwaizumi rubbing Oikawa’s back and side, and Oikawa taking deep breaths with his eyes closed. Iwaizumi looked at their reflection in the mirror and kissed Oikawa’s forehead. Oikawa sighed again and Iwaizumi stood up.

“You know, I really don’t see the extra weight. Maybe the scale is broken.”

Oikawa looked up at him from under his wet eyelashes. “Maybe your eyes are broken.”

“Hey! I’m serious, Assikawa.”

Oikawa’s lips quirked up.

“And anyways, if you really gained weight would I still be able to do this?”

“Do wha—Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi scooped Oikawa off the bed in a fireman’s carry and Oikawa squawked indignantly. He looked at his ass in the mirror. 

“Maybe it went all to your ass. It is looking mighty cheeky.”

“I’ll show you cheeky, you jerk!”

“Oh you will, will you?”

Iwaizumi tossed him over his shoulders back onto the bed. Oikawa sat up on his elbows with an adorably shocked look on his face, his cheeks a little pink. Iwaizumi crawled up the bed with a smile, and he scrambled back. He grabbed Oikawa’s calf, pecked a kiss to his shin, and pulled him closer.

“Iwa-chan, you brute! Release me!”

“I thought you were going to show me something cheeky?” Iwaizumi kissed his stomach and Oikawa gasped. He made his way up to his collarbone and gave it a little nibble before sitting back on his heels. 

Oikawa crossed his arms and mock-glared. “I can’t believe you just said my ass is fat.”

“You literally tell me I’ve ‘got back’ at least once a day.”

“That’s because you do! And I…”

“Babe, your ass is perfect.”

From his place between Oikawa’s legs Iwaizumi had free reign to let his hands run over his thighs. Oikawa shivered lightly and he saw the goosebumps rise on queue. He kissed his knee. 

“Really?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and kissed down his thigh. He took Oikawa’s foot and hooked it over his shoulder so he could bend down and kiss more. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined and threw an arm over his eyes. “You’re such a sap, ew.” Iwaizumi rested his head on Oikawa’s stomach again. “And your chin is digging into me.”

Iwaizumi frowned and leaned forward to suck a hickey to Oikawa’s hip. Oikawa squirmed under his touch and whined some more. Something along the lines of ‘what kind of response is that?’ and so on, but Iwaizumi just pinched his skin lightly between his teeth to ensure that his mark would last for a bit. Oikawa braced his foot on his shoulder to try and force him off, but Iwaizumi didn’t budge. 

He hated it when Oikawa felt this way. He wished he could kiss his mood better, make him feel okay and like there was nothing to worry about. But he knew he couldn’t force it. 

Iwaizumi pressed his nose into his skin and inhaled. Oikawa smelled like soap and some kind of sandalwood musk that must have been his shower gel. He wanted to get lost in taking care of him. 

“Call in sick,” he mumbled.

“What!”

Iwaizumi looked up. “Call in sick. I will too.”

“Iwa-chan, that’s not…”

“Call in sick.”

Oikawa chewed on his lip, and Iwaizumi crawled up him so he could suck behind his ear. 

“Iwa-chan, that really isn’t fair,” Oikawa croaked and half-heartedly tried to push him off.

Iwaizumi hummed. “Call in sick.” 

Oikawa sighed and ran his hands over Iwaizumi’s shoulders. Iwaizumi already knew he had won by the squint of his eyes and the scrunch of his nose. Oikawa plucked at the fabric of his t-shirt in disdain. 

“Only if you take this off. I feel exposed.”

“Why because your ass is falling out of your underwear?” Iwaizumi asked as he sat up and pulled off his shirt with ease.

“They’re cheeky, Iwa-chan, cheeky!” Oikawa hooked his leg around Iwaizumi's hip and flipped him over onto his back gracefully. He sat atop of him with a pout. “Why are you so mean to me?”

Iwaizumi sat up and wrapped his arms around Oikawa so he could pepper his neck with kisses. Oikawa’s hands wandered up and down his back slowly and squeezed at his biceps, and Iwaizumi slid his hands down his sides to rub his ass. 

“W-wait.” Oikawa pushed him back. “We haven’t called in yet.”

Iwaizumi stretched back on the bed and grabbed Oikawa’s cell from under the pillow and handed it to him before reaching for his own. He quickly sent a text to his boss and tossed his phone away. Other things were important now, like Oikawa who was still perched in his lap, long legs wrapped around his waist. He continued his ministrations, loving the way Oikawa’s body responded to just the drag of the pads of his callused fingers. Oikawa attempted to squirm away, but he just held him tighter and kissed his way up his neck to that sweet spot behind his ear. 

It probably wasn’t the nicest thing to do while Oikawa was talking to his boss on the phone, but it made his sore throat even more believable with how strained his voice became. Iwaizumi smiled after Oikawa hung up and eyed him.

“Cheeky,” Oikawa huffed.

Iwaizumi shrugged and squished Oikawa’s face between his palms so he could smooch his puckered lips. Oikawa melted into his mouth easily and eagerly despite his words.

Iwaizumi wasn’t sorry. Oikawa wasn’t really mad. He planned to make it up to him and some for the next hour or so even if he was a little peeved anyways. And after a slow morning of doing just that and making sure that Oikawa knew without a doubt how perfect he was, he took them to the couch so they could snuggle and watch alien and conspiracy documentaries over tea and milk bread.

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa in panties makes me (and Iwaizumi) weak ok? And I just like the thought of Iwaizumi just admiring the utter crap out of Oikawa. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)  
> [tumblr!](http://megneedsglasses.tumblr.com/)


End file.
